Late Night Rendezvous
by John Walker
Summary: Chrome's POV, Hibari calls her out to Namimori Middle while Mukuro has gone missing, just what does Hibari want? and will Chrome be able to face him alone? Rated M for Lemon in chap. 2 and maybe others...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! the story along with all of its characters belong to Akira Amano.

I always wondered why schools were so dark and eerie late at night. All so empty and quiet... too quiet. Namimori Middle was no exception. I walked through the endless hallways of the school and I pondered why I i had come to such an eerie i remembered the Cloud Man's letter asking me to meet him. Why was the Cloud Man doing this to me? Calling me out so late at night to Namimori Middle.

I haven't even reached the Reception Room and I already regret coming this far. I just can't face the world right now, or the Cloud Man for that matter, not without Mukuro-sama. It's been a month since I last heard Mukuro-sama's voice. I can't help but feel restless facing the Cloud Man alone. Especially after he saved me that one time I really don't know what to think about him anymore. All I have are conflicting ideas of him. He's cold, but also kind. He's merciless, but also caring. Before he left Mukuro-sama insisted I not think about it so much, but no matter what I do my thoughts wander back to him in the end.

In my mind I had no clue as to what could the Cloud Man's business with me was. I mean, to him I am but a weak herbivore. Before he was only interested in facing Mukuro-sama but now that he's not with me his interest in me should have faded. I don't know why but I still came after he sent that letter calling for me.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally reached his office. But what should I do? I'm scared to go in there right now. I need you Mukuro-sama!!! You would definitely would know what to do in this kind of situation. Oh Mukuro-sama please help me wherever you are!

I extended my hand out to open the door. I grabbed the door knob and began to turn it but before I could push the door open I felt the door knob escape my grasp and watched as the door swung open.

"You're late, herbivore I should bite you to death" he calmly stated with slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry, I got lost inside the school on my way here" I apologized quickly afraid to receive punishment.

"Never mind, just sit over there until I call for you" he said while glancing in the couch's direction.

"Eh.. uh.. hai" I responded as I walked into the Reception Room.

As I sat down on the couch awkwardly. He proceeded to sit at his desk and began to work on some paper work. I just sat there on that couch unmoving and nervous, fearing I might do something that would annoy the Cloud Man any further. I waited and waited as my eyes grew heavy and my body tired. I tried my best to stay awake but in the end my body couldn't take it and I dozed off sitting in that surprisingly comfortable couch. As I opened my eyes I slowly became aware of my surroundings. My body felt heavy and I couldn't shake off this warm feeling off my lap. Wait... My lap?!?! As I looked down I realized that the Cloud Man was there using my lap as some kind of pillow instead of being at his desk. I gazed at his calm expression as he lay there sleeping on my lap. Something about it made me feel confused and flustered. I had to put a stop to it then and there.

"Eh... Um... Excuse me?" I asked shyly.

"What is it, herbivore?" he said his expression unchanged.

"What are you doing?"

"I was TRYING to sleep until you woke me up" he said with a condescending tone to his voice.

"Eh... No... I meant why here?" I asked dumbfounded with his response.

"Do I need a reason to sleep where I want?"

"Well, could you please stand up, it's late and I really must be going" I said with hopes he would comply.

"No" he said firmly.

"Well then could you at least tell me what you're business with me is?" I said determined to get an answer.

...No answer.

I didn't know what to do. It seemed no matter what I said he would have his way in the end. But nevertheless I must not falter no matter how scary he might be. I must gather my courage and be firm with what I say. I'm sure Mukuro-sama would agree... right?

"Well then..." I stood up abruptly and headed for the door, "since i have no reason to be here I will take my leave" I said. But before I could reach for the door I was already pinned to the door under his control. Both my wrists were under his powerful grasp. He leaned down his head and with a smirk on his face he whispered softly into my ear "I'm not done with you yet, herbivore."

* * *

I know I'm awesome but if you feel like reminding me please doso or if for some far fetched reason that i can't comprehend you disagree please be sure to tell me as well, just review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again KHR and its characters are not mine so don't sue.

**Warning:** This is M rated content read at your own risk. You have been warned.

I struggled incessantly but in vain against the Cloud Man's control. He had complete domination over my weak self. Both mentally and physically. Despite the circumstances I was not scared of him. His voice didn't project ill will or malice towards me. On the contrary the longer I was under his control, so close to him, closer than ever before did I realize how fast my heart was beating. It was an entirely new feeling to me unlike any i've ever felt towards another person even Mukuro-sama. My face felt so hot it would melt away. My heart beat so fast it felt like it would explode inside my chest. Not long after I stopped struggling realizing its futility. And suddenly he spoke up.

"You're awfully quiet herbivore, what's wrong?" he asked teasingly.

I didn't answer him. More accurately I couldn't. I was frozen on the spot unable to respond. All I could do was tremble every time he whispered softly into my ear in that low and enticing voice of his. I didn't know what to do. It was all new to me. These feelings were nothing but confusing and troubling. If only I could understand what it all meant. And then it happened.

"Do you know why I called for you here, Chrome Dokuro?" he asked. Meanwhile all I could do was shiver as he said my name.

"..." Again I didn't answer.

"I called you here with one purpose..." he said.

I waited expectantly hoping the next words out of his mouth would end this confusing feelings or at least shut them away.

"And that is, to snatch you while HE is away and,

make...

you...

mine..."

_*LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON * LEMON *_

But before I could say anything he press his lips hungrily against mine into a one-sided passionate kiss. I tried to resist at first but unsure of what exactly I was supposed to do slowly he drew me into his pace. I wasn't long before his tongue picked at my lips demanding to enter. I refused. Suddenly I felt my wrists were free from his grasp only to allow his arm to reach around my waist pulling me closer and closer to him. I gasped at the sudden move giving his tongue access to roam where it pleased. As soon as it entered his tongue dominated over my own from the start. I could only stand by as my mind went blank and all I could think of was him. He awoke a burning desire within me that I didn't know I had and I couldn't help but want more and more. I placed my arms around his neck and brought him closer. I wanted to feel him. I wanted to feel more and more of him and he was more than willing to show me.

He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear: "You're mine now, Chrome Dokuro, and mine alone." with that domineering tone of his.

He started to nibble at my ear and slowly traced down my neck nipping and biting at my skin leaving a trail of HIS marks as he slid down my neck. All the while I was moaning as my skin melted to the feel of his touch. His large callused hands landed on my breasts and kneaded away as he liked while I moaned away with pleasure. He smirked as his mouth roamed my skin pleased to hear me moan and writhe to his touch.

Suddenly I felt his hand getting closer and closer to my special place. His hand went down into my panties where he began tto touch, feel and rub everything and anything he came across. I felt hotter than ever and my mind was numb with pleasure as he inserted two of his rough and long fingers into me. As he thrust them in and out of me I was brought closer and closer to the edge with every thrust. Finally I was brought over the edge as he began to suck on my right nipple and play with the other. I climaxed and covered his fingers in my fluids. I blushed terribly as he tasted the fluids on his fingers.

Without warning he picked me up and laid me down on the couch before proceeding to undress us both. And there we were both naked. I could only stare in disbelief at his hard member poking out. Before I could think of anything else he started to lick me down there. The shock was beyond belief. I moaned like never before as his tongue played with my womanhood licking about where his fingers had been. Squirming, twisting and turning its way through. It was bliss. But it didn't end there he soon pulled out his tongue and began to play about with my clitoris only to stop right before I climaxed leaving me expectant of more.

"Huh...Why?" I asked disappointed and frustrated as well.

"Show me your loyalty to me." he said arrogantly motioning to his hard expecting member.

I could not oppose him. At this point I wanted more and more of him no matter the price. I kneeled before hit hot thing as I prepared to service him with my mouth like in those dirty magazines I'd seen before. As my face got nearer Its thick smell clouded my mind and made it hard to think. I started to lick the shaft all the way to the tip. Kissing the head softly and liking around it. I started to take it in my mouth little by little but as i looked up I could see his face finally showing expression, total pleasure. Somehow I was happy about it and began to take it in a little deeper and deeper earning deep growls and moans from him with every step. As I bobbed my head up and down his shaft the growls got deeper and he started to pant signaling his approaching climax. He then roughly took hold of my head and sped up the process. He grunted as his hot hard member shot his burning seed deep into my mouth.

His taste was unusual and bitter. But I didn't mind. All I could think and all I could feel was that burning sensation inside me that would not stop. Only he could stop it.

I looked into his eyes. They were filled wit lust. Lust for me. Every time he stared into my eyes that burning sensation grew even more to the point that now it was unbearable. But suddenly he looked away, stood up, dresse up and just before he walked out the door he looked at me and said "That's enough for today."

* * *

I'm a horrible horrible person I'm sorry Chrome T-T. Never do this to your girlfriend/boyfriend cuz they'll make you regret it.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
